


SITUAZIONI II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble multishipping su KHR, con anche situazioni quotidiane o scene particolarmente importanti.
Series: Winner [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058012





	1. Cap.1 Mai noioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal/Colonnello.

Cap.1 Mai noioso

“Lal, sei venuta anche tu al mare! KORA!” sbraitò Colonnello.

< Non avrei mai pensato di trovarla qui > pensò.

Lal si voltò, sospirò e mise una mano sul fianco, piegando di lato il capo. I lunghi capelli le ondeggiarono dietro la schiena, la luce del sole si rifletté sui suoi occhialoni.

“Credevo che fossi ad allenarti. Immobili su una delle tue rocce” disse.

Colonnello scoppiò a ridere e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

“Generale, non ditemi che trovate gli allenamenti da pioggia noiosi” disse con tono gioviale.

“Potrò pensare molte cose di te, Colonnello, ma mai che tu sia noioso” disse Lal.

[107].


	2. Cap.2 Lo zampino di Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera/Tsuna.

Cap.2 Lo zampino di Mukuro

Mukuro sbirciò dentro la stanza di Sawada, intravedendo Tsunayoshi seduto sul pavimento.

Gokudera teneva il capo chino, le orecchie in fiamme, giocherellando con le dita.

“Decimo, lei…”. Iniziò.

“Anche tu mi piaci, Gokudera-kun” sussurrò Tsuna.

Le iridi di Hayato, rese verde smeraldo dalle lenti a contatto, divennero liquide.

“D-davvero? Io non me lo merito” gemette Gokudera.

Tsuna si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Certo che te lo meriti” ribatté.

< Fufufu, quei due hanno bisogno di una spinta > pensò Mukuro. La stanza si riempì della sua nebbia.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi e strisciò indietro, vedendo Tsuna iniziare e togliersi la maglia del pigiama.

Tsuna saltò, attraversando l’illusione e lo premette a terra.

“Mio!” strillò. L’illusione sparì, il viso di Hayato, in parte coperto dai suoi corti capelli grigi, divenne vermiglio.

“D-Decimo… vostro…”.

“Hiiii, com’è imbarazzante” strillò Tsuna, coprendosi il viso con le mani. Era ancora seduto sul petto di Hayato.

Quest’ultimo gli prese le mani e gliele tolse dal viso, sorridendogli.

“Mi dispiace così tanto. Que-questo dev’essere l’inferno” piagnucolò Tsuna.

Hayato si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Vorrei essere vostro anche fisicamente” ammise.

“Po-posso, Gokudera-kun?” chiese Tsuna.

Hayato gli sorrise.

“Certo. Sotto, sopra, basta che siamo insieme” mormorò.

[205, Doubledrabble].


	3. Cap.3 La perversione della pioggia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi/Gokudera oneside; Takeshi/Tsuna oneside; accenni Tsuna/Gokudera.

Cap.3 La perversione della pioggia

Takeshi guardò Hayato dormire nel letto di sotto del letto a castello, ascoltando il suo respiro.

< Da quando sono qui, nel futuro, ho capito tante cose. Non penso di essermi comportato bene con te. Ti ho visto un mafioso fatto e finito, con le tue bombe, il tuo modo di fare e ho pensato tu fossi un nemico temibile. Ora capisco che Tsuna è un bambino e tu non sei tanto più grande di lui.

Sono io a essere fuori scala per voi… eppure mi piacete entrambi, adesso >. Si acquattò a terra, sentì Hayato mugolare e allungare la mano.

Yamamoto gliela strinse e Hayato se la portò alla bocca, mettendosi l’indice tra le labbra. Succhiò rumorosamente, continuando a dormire, un rivolo di saliva scivolò sul dito di Takeshi.

_“Davvero è tutto mio, signora?” chiese Hayato._

_La madre, seduta sullo sgabello del pianoforte, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. I lunghi capelli grigi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e davano vita a una serie di boccoli sulla fine._

_“Certo” disse gentilmente._

_Gokudera succhiò più avidamente il calippo al limone._

“ _Mnhhh_ … gelato” mugolò Hayato.

Takeshi avvampò e deglutì a vuoto, avvertendo un calore al basso ventre.

“Come volevasi dimostrare. Due bambini sexy” gemette.

[202, doubledrabble].


	4. Cap.4 Maltrattamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiraiKikyo.

Cap.4 Maltrattamento

“Signore…” disse Kikyo entrando. Teneva una risma di fogli stretti al petto e i suoi lunghi capelli verde-acqua erano legati in una coda.

“Sei in ritardo di ben due secondi!” sbraitò il mafioso davanti a lui. Ribaltò la scrivania davanti a sé facendola cadere pesantemente a terra, tutto quello che vi era di sopra precipitò a terra.

Kikyo s’irrigidì, alle sue spalle c’era una pianta da ufficio.

L’uomo lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo fece cadere in ginocchio. Gli tolse uno dei fogli dalla mano.

“E questi sono stampati leggermente storti!” gridò, dandogli un calcio in testa.

< Prima o poi ti ucciderò, te lo giuro > pensò Kikyo.

[110].


	5. Cap.5 Il sesso di Fran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera/Tsuna.

Cap.5 Il sesso di Fran

“Io non ho capito se Fran è maschio o femmina” ammise Tsuna. Si passò la spazzola sui disordinati capelli castani. “In realtà, spesso non riesco a capire chi è lo è e chi no. Sono io che ho un problema?” domandò.

Gokudera gli porse la mano. “Permette, Decimo?” chiese gentilmente.

Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì. “Sì, grazie” disse con voce tremante.

Gokudera gli prese la spazzola dalla mano ed iniziò a pettinarlo.

“Non è una vostra limitazione. Nella mafia celare la realtà, sesso, nome e identità, è tutto. Lasciate che vi guidi in questa ricerca della verità” disse con voce calda.

[102].


	6. Cap.6 Pacco regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il compleanno di Hayato Gokudera che è stato di recente.  
> Dedicata a arashinosora5927 che me l’aveva richiesta.  
> Hayato/Tsuna.

Cap.6 Pacco regalo

“Lèon, il modo migliore per mantenere salda una fedeltà che possa travalicare i secoli, è fomentare amore e desiderio” disse Reborn. Era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, travestito da piccione e guardava all’interno. Accarezzava il camaleonte sulla sua spalla.

Osservò Gokudera entrare nella sua stanza e trovare un pacco alto quanto lui, ricolmo di buchi.

Lesse nel biglietto: ‘Per il tuo compleanno, con l’aiuto di Reborn’. Aprì il pacco e sgranò gli occhi, avvampando.

Tsuna, senza vestiti, era seduto al suo interno, con un fiocchetto rosso.

“A-auguri…” balbettò.

Hayato lo abbracciò.

“Decimo, non c’era bisogno di prendere freddo. Tu sei sempre un regalo nella mia vita” sussurrò.

[107].


	7. Cap.7 Perversione in palestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochida/Ryohei/Tsuna. Ooc.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 101.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 50. “La smetti di fissare il culo a tutti?”  
> “A cosa serve l’ora di ginnastica se non a questo?”.

Cap.7 Perversione in palestra

Ryohei tolse la palla da basket da sotto la mano di Mochida, evitò che gliela riprendesse, lo superò e saltò, lanciando. Fece canestro e ridacchiò, il capitano della squadra di kendo sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Perché diamine fai l’unico sport in cui sei totalmente incapace?” si lamentò, passando la mano tra i corti capelli neri.

Notò che Sasagawa stava guardando il posteriore di Tsunayoshi, in ginocchio sugli spalti, intento a raccogliere una bottiglietta d’acqua.

“La smetti di fissare il culo a tutti?” domandò secco Kensuke.

“A cosa serve l’ora di ginnastica se non a questo? È estremamente divertente” rispose Ryohei. Scoppiò a ridere.

[101].


	8. Cap.8 Incontrarsi in punizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochida/Takeshi, Brotp.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 6. A e B non si conoscono fin quando non finiscono in detenzione insieme e si danno appuntamento lì regolarmente.

Cap.8 Incontrarsi in punizione

Mochida batté un paio di volte le palpebre, guardando il coetaneo seduto nel banco davanti.

“T-tu sei…” disse.

L’altro bambino si voltò, sorridendogli.

“Yamamoto Takeshi! Il più popolare della scuola. Cosa ci fai in detenzione?” domandò Kensuke con voce tremante.

“Ho detto una bugia alla maestra. Sono felice di conoscerti” disse Takeshi.

“Tu sei popolare” gemette Mochida.

“I ragazzi più popolari sono i più bravi a mentire. Si adattano in fretta alla situazione, per adeguarsi alle aspettative e rimanere in vetta nei rapporti con il resto dei coetanei” rispose Yamamoto.

“Non ho capito, ma sognavo di essere tuo amico” ammise Mochida.

“Allora ci incontreremo qui anche in futuro” promise Takeshi.

[110].


	9. Cap.9 Verso l’infermeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera/Tsuna.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 107.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 8. A si fa male (o si sente male) durante l’ora di ginnastica e B lo porta in spalla fino in infermeria

Cap.9 Verso l’infermeria

Tsuna saltò, colpì la palla da pallavolo con entrambe le mani, facendola volare oltre la rete. Cadde a terra e si sbucciò un ginocchio, gemette di dolore ricadendo di lato.

“Tsuna!” gridò Takeshi, avvicinandosi.

“Cosa succede ancora? Sawada si è fatto di nuovo male?” chiese l’insegnante.

“Sawada!” urlò Ryohei.

Gokudera raggiunse Tsuna e se lo issò sulle spalle.

“Vi portò in infermeria, Decimo. A costo della vita, vi condurrò lì sano e salvo” giurò.

“Iiiih, questo è davvero imbarazzante” gemette Tsuna.

“Professore, lo accompagna Hayato. Io li seguo” si propose Takeshi.

“Va bene, allora andate” esalò il professore.

< Riesce a farsi male a ogni lezione > pensò.

[107].


	10. Cap.10 In biblioteca di notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino/Romeo BROTP.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 101.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 16. A e B si conoscono quando rimangono chiusi insieme in biblioteca per la notte.

Cap.10 In biblioteca di notte

“Niente, non si apre. Ci hanno chiuso dentro la biblioteca” gemette Romeo. Si voltò e guardò Dino, era seduto davanti alla libreria e singhiozzava rumorosamente, il viso nascosto tra le mani.

“È terribile! Non apriranno fino a domani, saremo costretti a dormire qui!” gemette. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso.

Romeo piegò di lato il capo, aveva un occhio coperto dai ricci mori e l’iride verde di quello scoperto era liquida.

“Penso che a questo punto dovremmo almeno presentarci. Io sono Bovino Romeo” salutò.

“D-Dino… Cavallone…” piagnucolò Dino, tirando su con il naso.

[101]


	11. Cap.11 Invito al ballo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Takeshi. Tony è un mio Oc.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd39wSmzjX4.

Cap.11 Invito al ballo

Tony deglutì rumorosamente e si avvicinò a Takeshi, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Si scompigliò le ciocche azzurre e sospirò rumorosamente.

“S-sai…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Yo, che bello vederti. Tu sei il migliore amico di Genkishi, vero?” domandò.

Tony arrossì e annuì.

“E-esatto. Sai, essendo stato un anno in coma…”. Iniziò.

“Ti ha risvegliato Byakuran, vero? The, deve essere stato terribile” sussurrò Yamamoto. Piegò di lato il capo. “Sei pallido, sicuro di esserti rimesso?” domandò Takeshi, con tono gentile.

“… ho perso un anno. Quindi avrò quest’anno il ballo di fine anno. E volevo chiederti…” biascicò Tony.

“Casa mia, alle otto. Però sappi che mi vestirò da dama” lo interruppe Takeshi, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Tony ridacchiò, se la massaggiò e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“E cosa ne pensa la tua ragazza?!” gridò.

Takeshi alzò una mano e dimenò le dita, salutandolo.

“Che posso avere come amanti tutti i ‘cosini piccoli e carini che voglio’, basta che non li schiaccio” rispose, allontanandosi.

Anthony regolò il respiro.

< Ci sono riuscito! L’ho invitato! Non vedo l’ora di dirlo a sorellina Blueball, anche se credo che ometterò com’è andata precisamente > pensò. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la guancia.

[200, doubledrabble].


	12. Cap.12 Progetti a coppie

Cap.12 Progetti a coppie

“Gokudera Hayato e Yamamoto Takeshi, voi due insieme per questo progetto sul DNA. Consegnerete per primi” ordinò il professore.

“Eeeh? Perché proprio loro due insieme?” gemette Tsuna.

< Volevo farmi fare il compito da almeno uno dei due! > pensò.

“Io preferivo essere in coppia con il Decimo!” si lamentò Gokudera.

“Perché siete i migliori della classe e ho la certezza che farete un buon compito” rispose l’insegnante.

< Così Hibari-san smetterà di starmi con il fiato sul collo. Quel ragazzino è terribile nel giudicare noi poveri docenti > pensò quest’ultimo. Si schiarì la voce.

“Sasagawa Kyoko, tu, invece, lo farai con…” proseguì.

[103].


	13. Cap.13 Vestito da donna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voi la scelta se immaginarla come una Gokudera/Tsuna o una Gokudera/Takeshi.

Cap.13 Vestito da donna

Gokudera avvampò e si appiattì contro il muro, mettendosi una mano sulla gonna a pieghe.

Vide Takeshi avvicinarsi e fissò fuori dalla finestra.

< Magari passa e non si accorge che indosso la divisa femminile > pensò, addentando con forza la sigaretta.

"Yo" salutò Takeshi.

"Non è come pensi!" sbraitò Hayato.

"The. Io non penso niente" si lamentò Yamamoto.

"È stata tutta una stupida idea di Bianchi" si lamentò Gokudera.

Takeshi ridacchiò e gli scompigliò i capelli grigi.

“Al boss piacerà tantissimo l’idea” disse gentilmente.

Gokudera incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Lo dici come se fosse normale, maniaco del baseball” borbottò.

[102].


	14. Cap.14 Lavoro imbarazzante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera/Lambo BROTP.

Cap.14 Lavoro imbarazzante

Lambo ridacchiò, correndo intorno alle gambe di Hayato, dietro il bancone.

“Stupidera lavora in un fast-food. Stupidera è uno schiavetto! Stupidera, Stupidera!” cantilenò.

Gokudera lo afferrò per il colletto della tutina bianca a macchie nere, sollevandolo.

“Raccontalo al Decimo stupida mucca e ti faccio arrosto” lo minacciò.

“Dammi un panino, Stupidera!” gridò il bambino.

< Se il datore di lavoro mi vede a prendermela con lui, mi licenzia. Mi ha già avvisato all’ultimo cliente che ho maltrattato. E quei soldi mi servono > pensò.

“Se la smetti ti porto anche la coca-cola e un panino” sussurrò.

“Ci sto, Stupidera!” sbraitò Lambo.

[101].


	15. Cap.15 Reborn cheerleader

Cap.15 Reborn cheerleader

Tsuna si deterse la fronte con il dorso della mano, iniziando a decelerare. I suoi compagni di scuola lo superarono, il ragazzino sentiva i muscoli delle gambe dolore e vide tutt’intorno farsi sfocato.

< Odio l’ora di ginnastica. Mai quanto quella di matematica, ma non reggo proprio durante la corsa. Iiiih, tutto questo è infernale > si lamentò mentalmente.

“Su! Su! Tsuna forza! Dai Tsuna! Diventerai boss, se correrai al top!” sentì gridare.

Si voltò e arrossì, vedendo Reborn vestito da cheerleader, che dimenava dei voluminosi pon-pon fucsia.

“Eeeeh?!” gridò.

“Sono un tutor sopraffino, la tua attenzione io attiro. Corri!” urlò l’hitman.

[102].


	16. Cap.16 Penitenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fv3rvoUEzQo.  
> Tsuna/Kyoya.

Cap.16 Penitenza

“Co-cosaaaa?!” strillò Tsuna.

Ryohei rise, passandogli le dita tra i capelli castani.

“Beh, lo avevamo detto che chi usciva con la bottiglia avrebbe dovuto pagare la penitenza” disse.

Gokudera digrignò i denti e diede un calcio al cappello contenente i bigliettini.

“Vorrei sapere chi ne ha scritto uno simile” ringhiò.

“Su, su, a me non sembra poi così terribile. È divertente” disse.

Tsuna deglutì a vuoto e si alzò, con le mani sudate stringeva il bigliettino.

< Hibari-san mi ucciderà > pensò. Raggiunse Kyoya e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Seguiamo le regole” ribatté Hibari. Lo afferrò per il mento e lo baciò sulle labbra.

[106].


	17. Cap.17 Piccolo elfo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik è Lussuria. What if.

Cap.17 Piccolo elfo

La luna blu, avvolta da una nuvola nera, s’intravedeva attraverso la leggera nebbia che ricopriva la foresta.

L’elfo camminava silenziosamente, la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie s’intravedeva tra i suoi capelli verde scuro.

“Questa lezione è la più importante per voi bambini. Impareremo a riconoscere le costellazioni. Attraverso la magia perpetuata dalle stelle, renderemo più stabili le nostre fiamme.

Esse, figlie del metallo, sono legate all’ordine naturale del mondo per legge di contrappasso”. La sua voce si confondeva con il gorgogliare di un ruscello.

“Scusate il ritardo” disse Erik.

L’insegnante sgranò gli occhi, vedendo il piccolo elfo con un pantaloncino rosa attillato e una maglietta con su scritto “free kisses”.

[110].


	18. Cap.18 Belphegor a scuola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon/Belphegor BROPT, Belphegor/Fran subtext.

Cap.18 Belphegor a scuola

Il professore intercettò il bigliettino che Belphegor stava lanciando a Mammon. Socchiuse gli occhi, premendosi gli occhiali contro il viso. Aprì il pezzo di carta e se lo avvicinò al viso, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Secondo te, un principe, può abbassarsi a studiare con un valletto? Perché ieri, io e Fran lo abbiamo fatto. Tutto sommato la sua presenza plebea, che puzza stranamente di francese, non era poi così fastidiosa” lessa.

“Shishishi” ridacchiò Belphegor. Un paio di ragazzi scossero il capo, uno alzò gli occhi verso il cielo e delle ragazze nascosero dei sorrisini, una lo indicò.

“È vietato scambiarsi messaggi così” sibilò il docente.

[106].


	19. Cap.19 Chrome detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino/Kyoya.

Cap.19 Chrome detective

Chrome batté un paio di volte l’unica palpebra visibile e strinse il quaderno al petto. Le sue gote divennero vermiglie e abbassò il capo.

“Non penso che l’idea di seguirmi sia venuta da te. Perciò, puoi dirmi chi ti manda” disse Kyoya. La giacca da prefetto ondeggiava sulle sue spalle.

“Mukuro-sama voleva sapere con chi avevi la… l’ha chiamata ‘tresca clandestina’” mormorò Chrome, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Dì a quel maledetto carnivoro di farsi gli affari suoi” ringhiò Hibari.

Dino lo abbracciò da dietro e gli appoggiò il mento sulla testa.

“E che sta con me” spiegò.

“Cavallone, sto per morderti a morte” ringhiò Kyoya, arrossendo.

[108].


	20. Cap.20 Esperimenti ad Atlantide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4ca6zsNWMo.  
> Daftern, Oculus sono miei Ooc.  
> AU.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 107.  
> ★ Prompt brevi: 7. Innesto prostetico.

Cap.20 Esperimenti ad Atlantide

Ryohei appoggiò la mano sul vetro e guardò i macchinari muoversi intorno all’altro bambino sul lettino, intenti a conficcargli dei chiodi metallici all’altezza del busto.

“Ha perso entrambe le gambe, questo è l’unico modo per salvarlo” disse il giovane accanto a lui.

Ryohei osservò il viso contratto del bambino, i corti capelli lattei intorno al suo viso e le lacrime che gli rigavano le gote. Guardò la coda meccanica da sirena che gli stavano innestando, la luce elettrica di vari colori si rifletteva sulla superfice liscia.

“Come si chiama, Oculus?” domandò.

“Daftern. Però lo sai, qui i nomi contano poco. Sarà chiamato ‘Cavalluccio marino” rispose il giovane.

[107].


	21. Cap.21 La sirena in trappola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4ca6zsNWMo.  
> Glo Xinia/Lussuria BROTP; Lussuria/Squalo.  
> AU.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 102.  
> ★ Prompt brevi: 9. Esperimenti.

Cap.21 La sirena in trappola

Il giovane Squalo appoggiò la mano sul vetro dell’acquario, dimenando la lunga coda blu notte. La gemma a forma di fiocco di neve sulla sua fronte brillava di riflessi candidi, facendo brillare i lunghi capelli argentei del giovane.

Lussuria lo guardava dall’altra parte del vetro. Vi appoggiò la mano, sentendolo freddo sotto le dita e Squalo allungò le proprie dita affusolate, appoggiandole dall’altra parte.

“È così bello, ma sembra così sofferente” mormorò Lussuria, premendosi gli occhiali da sole contro il viso.

“Forse perché lo stiamo sottoponendo a esperimenti? Su, bellissimo. Non hai tempo per venerarlo quest’oggi” disse Glo Xinia con voce stridula.

[102].


	22. Cap.22 Kyoko, la sirena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 210.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 2. A sta affogando quando B (sirena/tritone) lo salva e lo porta su un’isola deserta.  
> AU. Kyoko/Tsuna.

Cap.22 Kyoko, la sirena

Tsuna camminava con le gambe tremanti da uno scoglio all’altro, teneva in mano un secchiello colmo di patelle. Scivolò con il piede e cadde, sbatté la testa ferendosela e precipitò in acqua. Perse i sensi, affondando, i capelli castani gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e un rivolo di sangue gli scivolava dalla testa.

Kyoko, nascosta dietra uno degli scogli inabissati, lo vide sprofondare. Dimenò la coda azzurra dalle tinte leggere, le sue membrane erano verde-acqua, mentre la pinna era blu scuro. Nuotò fino a lui e lo prese tra le braccia, gli accarezzò il viso con le dita palmate. Poggiò le proprie labbra su quelle di lui, passandogli l’ossigeno.

[109].

********

Tsuna lanciò uno strillò, vedendo la sirena sdraiata sulla battigia davanti a lui. Si guardò intorno, tremando, osservò le palme davanti a lui e cadde in ginocchio, il suo corpo umido gocciolava.

“Do-dove sono?” domandò.

“Ti ho portato nella mia isola. Così sei al sicuro” spiegò la sirena. Aveva una protuberanza luminosa sulla fronte che ondeggiava.

“Sono solo, in un’isola deserta con una sirena. Questo dev’essere l’inferno” gemette Tsuna.

Kyoko dimenò la coda e abbassò lo sguardo.

“M-mi dispiace” sussurrò.

“Non volevo farti dispiacere. Va bene, se poi mi riporti a casa. Grazie di avermi salvato” le disse Tsuna con gentilezza.

[101].


	23. Cap.23 La piccola sirena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony è un mio Oc.  
> AU.  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 100.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 14. A ha solo un problema: se nella sua forma umana gli viene rovesciata addosso dell’acqua torna ad avere la coda!

Cap.23 La piccola sirena

Bluebell camminava saltellando, i capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e la luce del sole si rifletteva nella gemma azzurra sulla sua testa.

“Ricordati di fare la brava oggi a scuola” le disse il fratello maggiore, prendendole la mano con la propria.

“Posso giocare con gli altri bambini?” chiese la piccola.

Tony scosse il capo e sospirò.

“No e non puoi neanche lasciare la classe. Inoltre se si mette a piovere non alzarti dal tuo banco se non vengo a prenderti. Se ti bagni le gambe tornerai a essere una sirena e nessuno deve scoprirlo” spiegò.

Bluebell sbuffò rumorosamente.

[100].

***

Bluebell dimenò la coda da sirena, nuotò su se stessa facendo i capelli azzurri.

“Oggi a scuola abbiamo fatto degli esercizi nuovi” raccontò. Dimenò le braccia sottili girando intorno al fratello, che era seduto su uno scoglio.

Tony addentò un pesce, staccandogli la testa con i denti aguzzi e il sangue iniziò ad aleggiargli intorno.

“Divertita?” domandò. I suoi capelli blu scuro gli sferzavano il viso abbronzato, muoveva ritmicamente la coda.

“È stato tutto perfetto. L’unico problema sono le gambe, ho il terrore che qualcuno possa bagnarmele con un succo di frutta o qualcosa di simile, ritrasformandomi” rispose Bluebell.

[100].


	24. Cap.24 Lizzy e Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.  
> Lizzy è una mia OC.  
> ★Autore: Kamy  
> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato al Contest “Mermaid’s Sea” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 210.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 6. A e B crescono insieme, anche se A è un@ sirena/tritone e B un normale essere umano.

Cap.24 Lizzy e Bluebell

Lizzy leccò rumorosamente il gelato, sporcandosi le labbra di cioccolato.

“Sei proprio come tuo padre Zakuro, un’imbranata” la rimproverò Bluebell. Si piegò e pulì il viso della coetanea con un fazzolettino.

L’altra bambina ridacchiò.

“Ti va se oggi andiamo al parco?” le propose.

Bluebell abbassò lo sguardo e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri, alcune ciocche finirono tra quelli rossi dell’altra.

“Non so, potrebbe piovere e lo sai che io mi trasformerei” mormorò. Le placche sulla sua fronte brillarono.

< Alle volte vorrei averla anche io la coda, così non si sentirebbe sola > pensò Lizzy.

“Allora andiamo a casa mia” propose.

[106].

***

Lizzy guardò Bluebell e sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Perché sto rimanendo piatta come una tavola e tu sembri all’improvviso avere una sesta?” si lamentò. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli rossi.

Bluebell arrossì e si voltò, teneva in una mano un pacchetto di patatine. Gliene porse una.

“Pensi che Byakuran-sama se ne accorgerà? Insomma, non sono più una bambina e mi piace ancora. Deve capirlo” borbottò.

Lizzy prese in bocca la patatina e ridacchiò.

“Papà se n’è accorto. Dice che sei una ‘fattona’ nudista e una pessima compagnia per me” le ricordò.

[104].


	25. Cap.25 Necrofilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glo Xinia/ Lussuria.  
> Warning: soft necrofilia.

Cap.25 Necrofilia

“Non riesco a farlo se non sembri morto, lo sai” disse Lussuria.

Glo Xinia si stese nella vasca e ghignò, sfilandosi gli occhiali.

“Non sono così estremo, ma capisco perfettamente. Il corpo immobile, nessuna reazione, abbandono e piacere” mormorò.

Lussuria si sfilò i pantaloni e si tolse le scarpe, togliendosi anche la maglietta.

“Eppure nel futuro hai trovato seducenti le gote rosse di una bambina” ringhiò.

Glo Xinia si mordicchiò il labbro e piegò di lato il capo.

“Lo sai che alle volte l’ho fatto con persone in coma. Sarò anche un violentatore, ma non piacerebbero mai le donne, nemmeno se bambine” ribatté.

[103].


	26. Cap.26 Esecuzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgmHVmJF1p8.

Cap.26 Esecuzione

L’araldo si schiarì la voce e alzò la pergamena davanti a sé.

“Il punitore esegue la condanna stabilita dalle leggi della famiglia Borbone per punire il grave peccato di Pierluigi…”. Iniziò a declamare.

Giotto, affacciato dalla finestra osservò il giovane con i capelli blu a cresta alzare lo sguardo su di lui e annuì. Afferrò una rosa bianca e si punse l’indice con una spina, fece in modo che il sangue macchiasse i petali candidi.

Il punitore fece calare la propria spada, alta due volte lui, sul capo della vittima, mozzandogliela di netto. Dall’occhio del giustiziato sbocciò una rosa violetta.

[100].


	27. Cap.27 La passionalità di Giotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyWlqG4-Aaw.

Cap.27 La passionalità di Giotto

“Te l’ho detto innumerevoli volte, Giotto. Un nobile, soprattutto un futuro re, non si può abbassare a divertirsi con le popolane. Gli errori di nostro padre non ti hanno insegnato niente? Ha infangato il nome della famiglia con un figlio illegittimo e ha dovuto fare di una cameriera una nobilotta di campagna, cedendo parte delle nostre terre” disse Deamon.

Giotto accarezzò i capelli azzurro-blu della giovinetta profondamente addormentata nel suo letto.

“Ogni madonna va amata allo stesso modo. Io devo seguire il mio popolo e la gentilezza che mi richiede. Lo status sociale poco importa rispetto alla vera passione” rispose.

[100].


	28. Cap.28 Il prestigio dei peccati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWWgNmbVjIc.

Cap.28 Il prestigio dei peccati

Lussuria s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Xanxus, quest’ultimo gli afferrò con forza il mento fino ad arrossargli la pelle e gli sollevò di scatto la testa, facendogli ondeggiare la voluminosa ciocca di capelli verdi.

Gli sfilò gli occhiali, guardandolo negli occhi, Lussuria arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Cosa cazzo avete tutti con il guardare a terra? I miei Varia non devono temere niente, ma vestirsi con orgoglio dei loro peccati. Sguardo alto, Erik” ordinò. Si sfilò la casacca e gliela mise sulle spalle, chiudendogliela.

Gli occhi di Lussuria divennero liquidi e il vice capitano dei Varia rialzò lo sguardo.

“Sì, mio boss” sussurrò.

[102].


	29. Cap.29 La classe mafiosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xy1ARUZPiQQ.

Cap.29 La classe mafiosa

Salvatore si piegò in avanti e mise un chiodo di garofano rosso all’occhiello della giacca nera di Reborn.

“Roberto, la classe è la prima cosa che un vero mafioso deve avere. Il modo di porsi è il primo passo per non rimanere tutta la vita un sottoposto, ma per mirare a qualcosa di più” disse.

Si udì un tonfo, il bambino si voltò e vide un suo coetaneo caduto a terra di faccia, il cappello bianco gli ricadeva di lato.

“La classe vale ancor di più per i boss” borbottò Salvatore, afferrando il figlio per un braccio e issandolo.

“Danilo, sei un’idiota” si lamentò Reborn.

[105].


	30. Cap.30 Medaglione maledetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young!Tsuyoshi.  
> ★ Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “Halloween Party - Revival” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 102.  
> ★ Prompt: Un gioiello magico e maledetto. L’avventura di una notte.  
> ★ Genere: Azione.  
> ★ Bonus: Castagne.

Cap.30 Medaglione maledetto

“Questo gioiello è maledetto. Hai una notte sola per riuscire ad eliminare tutti gli zombie che richiamerà. Altrimenti verrai inghiottito dalle tenebre” disse la sacerdotessa, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri dietro le spalle.

Tsuyoshi addentò una castagna, che aveva preso da un cestino che teneva con l’altra mano. Il medaglione che Tsuyoshi portava al collo brillava sempre più forte e risuonarono versi gutturali da diversi punti intorno a loro.

“Neh, sembra divertente. Però una notte per eliminare dei cadaveri mi sembra anche troppa” disse. Finì la castagna e con la mano libera estrasse la spada. “Yò, cominciamo” disse.

[102].


	31. Cap.31 Missione da Varia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 102.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 18. Interferenze radio.

Cap.31 Missione da Varia

Belphegor inserì la scheda dentro il computer e attivò le sue fiamme della tempesta. Sul suo computer comparve uno schermo olografico e il ragazzino appoggiò una mano sul telecomando, lo attivò. Una serie di esplosioni fecero saltare il tetto della villa davanti a lui, le fiamme si rifletterono nelle sue iridi azzurre nascoste sotto la frangetta bionda.

Creò una barriera intorno a sé e accese un trasmettitore.

“Squalo, oltre al diversivo, ho attivato le interferenze radio. Non potranno chiedere aiuto, è la ‘tua finestra aperta’. Agisci ora. Shishishi” disse.

“Cerca di non farti ammazzare ragazzino. Da qui ci penso io” rispose Squalo.

[102].


	32. Cap.32 Sabotaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 105.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 21. Sabotaggio.

Cap.32 Sabotaggio

Vyper si calò l’ampio cappello sul capo e spiccò il volo, una vipera che si mordeva la coda le levitava sul capo formando un’aureola.

“Possiamo utilizzare le mie illusioni. Non c’è bisogno di usare le tue strumentazioni” disse.

“Mammon, sicuramente hanno delle piogge. Finché non attivo i loro malware, questo è molto più discreto” rispose Victoria. Ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e premette un pulsante sul loro schermo olografico.

Le luci dell’edificio si spensero, mentre le porte automatiche iniziarono ad aprirsi e chiuse automaticamente. Gli stanzoni di metallo della base si mossero su e giù in maniera casuale.

“Ecco qui il nostro ‘sabotaggio’. Shishishi” ridacchiò.

[105].


	33. Cap.33 Inventore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: KHR.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 24. Problemi di comunicazione.

Cap.33 Inventore

“Questo dannato coso non funziona! Non avrei dovuto comprarlo con lo sconto” gemette Gamma. Si sfilò il comunicatore e lo lanciò sul tavolo metallico. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò rumorosamente.

“Problemi di comunicazione?” chiese Genkishi.

“Non funzionano i comunicatori nuovi” rispose il fulmine.

Genkishi li prese in mano, li aprì e corrugò la fronte. Fischiò un paio di volte e dalla sua tasca scivolò fuori un piccolo robottino metallico grande una mano. Si arrampicò fino alla sua spalla, Genkishi gli porse i comunicatori. Il robottino li aprì e li riprogrammò.

“Ora li aggiusterà lui” spiegò Genkishi.

“Alle volte dimentico che sei un inventore futuristico” borbottò Gamma.

[110].


	34. Cap.34 Natale fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera/Tsuna.

Cap.34 Natale fantasy

Tsuna appoggiò il suo alberello color ghiaccio tra la statuetta di un unicorno e quella di una fatina azzurra con un cappellino di Natale sul capo.

“Certo che d-da quando… stiamo insieme…” sussurrò. Arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

Gokudera arrossì a sua volta e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Sì, Decimo?” sussurrò. Il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Beh, il mio Natale è molto più fantasy” esalò Sawada.

“Vi dà fastidio?” chiese Hayato.

Tsuna si voltò di scatto e gli afferrò le mani.

“N-no, intendo dire che è più magico oltre che romantico” sussurrò.

Gokudera lo baciò.

[107].


	35. Cap.35 Voglia di libertà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna!centric.

Cap.35 Voglia di libertà

Tsuna alzò le mani verso il cielo, muovendo le dita nella direzione dello sfondo azzurro, lì dove volavano una serie di gabbiani. Avvertì una fitta al petto, le sue iridi erano liquide e gli occhi gli bruciavano, avvertiva le tempie pulsare.

“Vorrei volare insieme a loro, per sentirmi libero” sussurrò. Si lasciò cadere sul prato, con le braccia e le gambe aperte, sporcandosi di erba umida e terra.

< I sentimenti che m’invadono il cuore mi scaldano, mi fanno male, mi fanno vergognare e quasi mi fanno venire le lacrime.

Il vento e gli uccelli saranno sempre più liberi di me? > pensò.

[103].


	36. Cap.36 Dolce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TsunaxHaru; Takeshi/Tsuna Brotp.

Cap.36 Dolce

Tsuna si tolse la panna dalla guancia con l’indice, mentre con l’altra mano continuava a montare quella nella ciotola con il frustino.

“Se questa torta verrà bene, la farò mangiare a tutti” sussurrò.

“Anche ad Haru, vero?” chiese Takeshi.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle e arrossì.

“Solo se non metterai dentro qualche pezzo di cetriolo come l’ultima volta” sussurrò.

Yamamoto ridacchiò.

“Non ci penso neanche. Questa volta ho intenzione semplicemente di osservarti cucinare, boss. Sei un vero spettacolo” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Tu sei un vero ‘baka’” borbottò Tsuna.

“E sappi da adesso che ho tutta l’intenzione di vedere la reazione di Haru” disse Yamamoto.

[106].


	37. Cap.37 Allenamenti mattutini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Takeshi.

Cap.37 Allenamenti mattutini

Tsuna si portò entrambe le mani al petto, guardando Takeshi nel cortile sotto di lui. Le sue iridi color nocciola erano liquide, osservò Yamamoto colpire una palla da baseball con la mazza, una palla volò nel cielo.

Sawada arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Yamamoto ha proprio dei bei riflessi, vero? Mi piacerebbe fare il tifo per lui come cheerleader” ammise Kyoko. Si piegò in avanti e sorrise. “Ti piace proprio”. Aggiunse.

Tsuna nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Com’è imbarazzante, dev’essere l’inferno” gemette.

< Però il mio cuore batte forte quando vedo Yamamoto fare gli allenamenti mattutini > pensò.

[102].


	38. Cap.38 Dolcezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Chrome.

Cap.38 Dolcezza

Tsuna si piegò in avanti e versò il the nella tazzina di ceramica appoggiata sul tavolo davanti a Chrome.

“Con questo ti riscalderai. Ti ho anche aggiunto un po’ di zucchero e fatto dei biscotti. Sarai stanca, affamata e infreddolita. Non mi piace tanto che tu e Mukuro stiate in quel posto spaventoso e abbandonato” disse.

< Anche se quando ero bambino, prima del terremoto, mi sembrava un luogo magico > pensò.

“Voi siete sempre così gentil e speciale, Bosshu. Mi piacete davvero tanto” disse con voce bassa Chrome. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla guancia di Sawada, facendolo arrossire.

[103].


	39. Cap.39 Tartarughina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavallone/Kyoya BROTP.

Cap.39 Tartarughina

Cavallone guardò Kyoya, il ragazzino era sdraiato sulla sua poltrona. Teneva Enzio sul petto e gli accarezzava delicatamente la testa, la tartarughina stava mangiando una foglia che Hibari gli stava porgendo. La luce del sole s’infrangeva sulle punte aguzze del suo carapace, la figura di Kyoya si rifletteva nei suoi occhietti.

Dino sorrise, scuotendo il capo silenziosamente, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color grano.

< Con gli animali cambia completamente. Diventa così dolce, non assomiglia per niente al ragazzino aggressivo che vuole mordere tutti a morte.

Farò finta di non essermi accorto di dov’è finito il mio piccolo amico > pensò, allontanandosi.

[101].


	40. Cap.40 Genero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per G.  
> Tsuna/Gokudera.

Cap.40 Genero

Gokudera finì la melodia e alzò le mani di colpo dal pianoforte, gettando dietro la testa, facendo mulinare i corti capelli argentei.

Risuonò un applauso nella stanza, Hayato si voltò di scatto e arrossì, vedendo Iemitsu in piedi davanti alla porta.

“Bravo, niente male” disse.

Gokudera si alzò dalla sedia di pelle nera, allontanandosi dallo strumento.

“Signor Sawada…” sussurrò.

Iemitsu socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ammetto di non essere mai stato un buon padre per Tsuna, ma volevo conoscere il mio futuro genero. Ormai state insieme da parecchio” disse.

“La cosa non le dispiace?” sussurrò Hayato.

“Agli inizi un po’, ma voglio solo la felicità di Tsuna” ammise Iemitsu.

“Grazie” esalò Hayato.

[110].


End file.
